Non-visible areas of materials, such as the interiors of components, welds and composite materials can be analysed using ultrasonic testing. This type of non-destructive testing utilises the reflection of sound waves to detect faults and features which would otherwise be very difficult to detect without destroying the component in the process. Ultrasonic testing is a common technique in the aerospace sector to test the integrity of materials at manufacture and components during service.
If a component within an assembly, such as an aircraft, is to be tested using non-destructive testing it is in some cases necessary to partially disassemble the assembly to access a specific part of the component. The location of the component and the manner in which it is tested may determine the degree of disassembly required. For example, an aircraft forward engine pylon mounting is a well known component that may be analysed for damage using an ultrasonic testing scanner. Such a mounting generally consists of a number of plate-like lugs positioned in a parallel side by side arrangement, each lug having a hole for receiving a common attachment link by which the engine pylon is coupled to the mounting. In testing, an ultrasound transducer is moved across a major face of one or more of the lugs to detect cracks and the like. However, in order to access a major face of the forward engine pylon mounting it is necessary to remove the engine and pylon, which has an adverse effect on servicing time and complexity.